Christie Lynn Smith
Abby Ryder Fortson Joshua Taylor Fortson |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Christie Lynn Smith is an American actress. Biography Smith grew up in the small town of Orange Park, Florida. During high school, she did local commercials and industrials, though her love for acting began years earlier when, as a child, she would pretend to be Olivia Newton-John from the film Grease and act out scenes with neighborhood friends. Out of high school, Smith landed a guest spot on the TV show Superforce. She followed it up with a second guest-starring role on the series Swamp Thing, which helped getting her notice from local casting directors. She later moved into Los Angeles, California, and began taking acting classes. Smith managed to become a series regular in the soap-opera Forever, which would take her on location to film in Mexico City, Mexico, for a year. After starring in 160 episodes under her belt, she returned to Los Angeles and landed her first lead role in a TV pilot, titled West Point U.S.M.A. Smith then started to work consistently in television, guest-starring on many hit shows, including Beverly Hills, 90210, 7th Heaven, and Charmed. Her most recent credits range from recurring roles on Bones, Malcolm in the Middle, General Hospital, and Days of Our Lives; to guest appearances on Justified, Chase, Castle, Boston Legal, House, Three Rivers, Saving Grace, ER, Las Vegas, Monk, Without a Trace, and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. On Criminal Minds Smith portrayed Linda Westbrook, the wife of lawyer and closet pedophile Jack Westbrook, in the Season Ten episode "The Boys of Sudworth Place". Filmography *Grey's Anatomy (2016) as Cynthia Daniels *Mother, May I Sleep with Danger? (2016) as Coral *Rated (2016) as Maggie Mitchell (short) *I Didn't Do It (2015) as Connie *Togetherness (2015) as Jenny *Criminal Minds - "The Boys of Sudworth Place" (2014) TV episode - Linda Westbrook *The M Word (2014) as Louisa *Assumed Killer (2013) as Sara *Ticket Out (2012) as May Kiefner *NCIS (2012) as Cara Barnsway *A Boy's Life (2011) as Loraine (short) *I Met a Producer and Moved to L.A. (2011) as Tracey *Weeds (2011) as Loren Vicks *Spacechild (2011) as The Woman (short) *90210 (2011) as Brooke Templeton *Chase (2011) as Heather Nichols *Justified (2011) as Gayle Cosgrove *All My Children (2010) as Betty *Backyard Wedding (2010) as Kayla Tyler *The Crazies (2010) as Deardra Farnum *The Cursed (2010) as Marlene Muldoon *Castle (2010) as Melanie Kopek *Three Rivers (2009) as Lori Campbell *Saving Grace (2009) as Stella Holmes *The Seduction of Dr. Fugazzi (2009) as Madame Tulare *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Fran Lieber *General Hospital (2007-2008) as Maureen Harper (8 episodes) *The Life and Death Experiences of Young Beth Byrd (2008) as Margaret (short) *Boston Legal (2008) as Maureen Janely *Women on Top (2007) as Babs Elliot *Without a Trace (2007) as Tracey *ER (2007) as Marina Grasso *Bones (2006-2007) as Caroline Epps (2 episodes) *Dexter (2006) as Soccer Mom *Monk (2006) as Valarie *Grace (2006) as Rae (short) *Magnetic Poles (2006) as Gillian (short) *Las Vegas (2006) as Preggo *E-Ring (2006) as Gail Ellen *In Justice (2006) as Leah Sanders *Days of Our Lives (2005) as Rory Finch (2 episodes) *Threshold (2005) as Condo Woman *House M.D. (2005) as Cindy Kramer *McBride: Tune in for Murder (2005) as Sinclair *Something Old, Something British (2005) as Sara (short) *Yesterday's Dreams (2005) as Vienna Hollister *Inside Irvin (2004) as Ida Walter *Eve (2004) as Woman *Malcolm in the Middle (2003-2004) as Angela (2 episodes) *What Boys Like (2003) as Susie Downey *Strong Medicine (2003) as Cari Ferguson *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Jimmy's Mother *The Last Stop Cafe (2003) as Karla (short) *Gods and Generals (2003) as Catherine Corbin *Touched by an Angel (2002) as Joy Wren *JAG (2002) as Jill Kendrick *Three Sisters (2002) as Waitress *Baywatch (2001) as Sarah *Time of Your Life (2000-2001) as Chloe (2 episodes) *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (2000) as Annette Shaw *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (2000) as Kathy Gibson *Malcolm & Eddie (1999) as Lynn *Once and Again (1999) as Sherrie *Undressed (1999) as Annette (4 episodes) *USMA West Point (1998) as Tess Rogers *Charmed (1998) as Allison Michaels *7th Heaven (1998) as Molly *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) as Kristi Koontz *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997) as Josie (2 episodes) *Deep Family Secrets (1997) as Lisa Chadway *Silk Stalkings (1996) as Wendy Turner *Forever (1996) as Erin Vincent *Swamp Thing (1992) as Ashley-Dane Lansbury/Tory (2 episodes) *Super Force (1991) as Unknown Character External links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses